


突然，好想你

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 关于20180526五月天沈阳场演唱会及吴青峰垦丁春浪演出的有感而发。





	突然，好想你

**Author's Note:**

> 关于20180526五月天沈阳场演唱会及吴青峰垦丁春浪演出的有感而发。

其实在前奏响起来的时候，他的大脑是空白的。这首歌唱了太多次，多到他已经想不起来当初他把它写下来时，脑海里浮现的画面和人脸都有什么。而且他向来习惯把自己的故事隐藏在字词和音符之后，并非完全不写自己，只是他会把它们拆得很散，藏得很深，以至于几乎无踪可循。

可是当歌名从他口中被唱出时，他的眼前突然闪过了那个人的脸，就如同歌词里说的一样，毫无预地，回忆一拥而上。虽然都只是一些剪影和没头没尾的声音，但足以让他陷入情绪的漩涡之中。

今晚，是一个特殊的日子。他们两人在世界的不同的角落一起打破了自己的记录与束缚。人生无限公司的巡回走到今天已经是第88场，超过了上一次诺亚方舟的巡回，而且他们还将继续走下去——新加坡，成都，澳洲……而那人，在休息了将近一年半后，终于再次正式地以歌手的身份重登舞台，在垦丁初夏的夜晚，巧合般地在他当初的起点上开始了自己的新的征程。

不知道，今晚的你唱得开心吗？

 

或许是开心的。

当他迎着观众的安可声回到舞台时，感激之心澎湃在他的胸口，想要通过歌声表达的感谢也就早想好了。选择清唱是为了想让大家能更清楚地听到他的声音，听清他每一个字词里想要传达的爱，甚至听清他每一次哽咽里的感动。

他还是没忍住哭了，但并不是因为悲伤，而且因为感谢，因为他的生命中遇到了这一些让他感到无尽美好的人，包括他的家人，他的团员，他的老板，他的朋友，以及台下的每一个陪伴他的人。他比任何人都要了解自己，他也知道自己总是敏感而纠结，对着陌生的事物虽然会有兴趣但永远恐惧大于好奇。他不知道到底是怎么样的温暖和爱能让他这样神经质的性格变成如今敢于独自一人站在这里为大家唱歌的开朗。

或许，就是因为我其实并非独自一人吧。

因为有台下那么多熟悉或陌生面孔的陪伴，他才有勇气站出来，才有勇气把自己的心赤裸裸地展示出来。虽然他依然害怕自己的一片真心会被践踏，但现在的他明白了，当他遭受攻击时，他从来都不是一个人，他从来都不会孤军奋战，他还有他们。

垦丁的今晚很凉爽，但他却热得热泪盈眶。

 

从沈阳飞回台北，距离不是最遥远的，但时间却像是走得最慢的。因此当他从飞机上下来的时候，他几乎是用半跑的速度到了停车场钻上车往家里走。将近清晨的天空已经散开了鱼肚白的阳光，路边一些零散的早餐摊档正在忙碌着收店，而无意中捕捉到某个熟悉影子的他连忙叫停了车子一股脑跑过马路拦住了那位正要离开的老婆婆。

“阿嬷早！”他笑着抓住老婆婆的胳膊，有些不好意思，但又期待而恳求地看着她，“肉粽还有吗！”

“算你运气好嘞！就剩一个咯！”上了年纪的老婆婆耳朵不太好，所以说话声特别大，听着很有朝气。

“啊就剩一个啦？”他说着往老婆婆的锅里看去，果然只剩最后一个了。

“还能剩一个就不错了！”老婆婆一边说一边拿出塑料袋把肉粽装起来递给他。

“谢谢阿嬷，回去路上小心哦！”他笑着掏出钱然后接过肉粽，下意识地压了压帽子回头跑回车上去。

到家的时候天已经完全亮了。他轻手轻脚地开了锁，把行李放在鞋柜的旁边，脱掉鞋子后连拖鞋都顾不上穿便心急地往屋子里走。但虽然脚步走得急，每一次落脚的动作却是很轻的。从客厅到卧室的路程并不远，但他却走得越来越心急，一直到他终于推开紧闭的房门，看到床上那个熟睡的身影，才终于松一口气地笑了笑。

 

“嗯……回来了？”感觉到有人钻上了床从身后抱住自己的青峰迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。但才刚睡了没多久的他依然很困，所以只是转了个身眯起眼睛确认了一下眼前这人的身份，然后又闭上眼睛钻进他怀里。

“你又不洗澡……”一句略带嫌弃的话模模糊糊地从他唇间呢喃出声，听得阿信忍不住笑了笑，反而更加用力地抱紧他。

“我有看昨晚的直播哦。还有我刚刚在路上看到阿嬷在卖你想吃的肉粽，好不容易才把最后一个抢下来，我是不是很厉害。”

“幼稚。”青峰毫不留情道，然而语气中却夹杂着一丝无法忽视的笑意。 他微微抬起头对上阿信的脸，问道，“你怎么回来这么早，又没睡觉吗？”

“想着你睡不着。”阿信说着低头亲了亲青峰的唇。

被大直球击中的青峰一下子不知道该怎么回应，却还是难掩喜悦地勾了勾嘴角，伸长脖子凑上去亲了亲阿信。

“那你现在快睡吧。”青峰说着把脸埋进阿信的颈窝里，呼吸着属于他的熟悉气息。

“晚安。”阿信笑着闭上眼亲了亲青峰的头发。

果然最美的一天，就是从你身边开始的。

 

完


End file.
